Let it Rain
by WatercolourRainbows
Summary: She hid in Starclan's tears deftly; if he was lucky he could see her eyes surveying the current scene before her, two cerulean-grey orbs amongst the rain. While her clanmates slipped and slid across the wet grass, she would pad across the clearing with an air of elegance. She adored the rain - no, she was the rain, the ruler of the sky's tears. Rainfall.


**Hi guys! This is my best friend's story, which she sent to me and allowed me to publish, so all credit to her! Grasspool and Blackstorm are hers, Rainfall is mine, no stealing please! I hope you enjoy :3**

* * *

Ominous dark grey clouds hung overhead, preparing to release their burden of icy rain upon the unsuspecting cats of the forest. Grasspool saw it as a promise of life-giving water from silver clouds. Occasionally, it seemed as though he was the only cat amongst his clan that enjoyed it. That was silly, of course - what about the she-cat who was named after it?

She hid in Starclan's tears deftly; if he was lucky he could see her eyes surveying the current scene before her, two cerulean-grey orbs amongst the rain. While her clanmates slipped and slid across the wet grass, she would pad across the clearing with an air of elegance. The silver of her claws appeared to be slivers of falling rain, until they met the flank, face or belly of her enemies. She adored the rain - no, she was the rain, the ruler of the sky's tears.

Rainfall, the most perfect cat Grasspool had ever laid eyes on (despite her feisty attitude).

There she was, just across the clearing, nuzzling against the ebony side of Blackstorm. When the hell had that happened, anyway? That didn't matter now; what mattered was resisting the urge to sink his claws into the tom's throat.

_Let it rain, _Grasspool prayed. _Please let it rain._

Perhaps he would manage to lure her away from that rat of a cat with the rain?

The first drop of water collided with the alabaster tom's sensitive nose. At last, it began to rain, lightly battering his back with cool water, as if asking him, _Are you ready?_

He flicked a silver-tipped ear in a silent answer, _Yes._

The light drizzle quickly grew into a downpour, and his clanmates raced for shelter, laughing and mewing to each other.

His viridian gaze immediately surveyed the camp for the small, lithe form of Rainfall, and spotted Blackstorm sheltering her underneath a clump of tall, broad-leafed ferns.

As the happiness behind her sapphire-silver eyes died, fury began to burn brightly behind his own grassy stare.

That _bastard_! How dare he do such a thing to her? Everyone who paid the slightest bit of attention to the pretty she-cat knew she thrived in the rain, and he was taking her from it! She belonged out free with the rain, with her element, with him - couldn't anyone see that?

"You look like you command the rain."

His snowy ears swiveled to catch her melodious voice; it seemed as though she had snuck up behind him whilst he had been overwhelmed with his enraged thoughts.

Grasspool threw a half-hearted smile over his shoulder at Rainfall, "No, I don't command the rain. I merely speak its language."

She hadn't been expecting that, judging the way her ears pricked and how her soulful blue-grey eyes widened ever so slightly with surprise.

Blackstorm had arrived just as she had opened her jaws to reply.

"C'mon, Rainfall," The ebony tom shepherded her away, towards the warriors' den. "Let's go, you'll catch green cough if you stay out here in the rain any longer!"

"A-alright…" Rainfall hesitated for a brief moment, uncertain, before she allowed the tall tom to lead her away. "I'll see you later, then, Grasspool."

Blackstorm sent a threatening glare over his shoulder at the snowy tom, and Grasspool retaliated quietly, revealing pristine fangs in the beginnings of a snarl.

He watched the she-cat's little, agile form disappear into the bramble den. The urge to lay down with his broken heart and allow the soothing rhythm of the beloved rain to lull him to eternal slumber was far too tempting to resist.

And so he laid down, rested his head upon his snowy paws and slept.


End file.
